Conventional easels on the market today are heavy, bulky, made primarily out of wood or metal, and contain many parts that require hours of assembly and set-up. Although some of these easels are portable, it is difficult to transport, set-up, and take down such easels thus making their use less desirable when painting in different locations.
For example, many of these easels have many different parts, some of which protrude from the general shape of the easel, which make it difficult to transport the easels easily such as in a bag, luggage, or other carrier. Also, because the easels are relatively heavy, it can be difficult to manually transport them to various locations such as in nature.
Further, even if the artist is able to transport the easels to a desired location, it often requires a substantial amount of time and effort to set-up the easels in a desired configuration. Similar time and effort may also be required when taking down the easels after finishing a work or to move to another location. Additionally, due to their complexity, these easels are prone to breaking.